Night in the Woods
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Andy brings his favorite toys along on a small field trip, but what will happen to Woody and his friends when their owner accidentally leaves them behind? As they encounter wild animals in the forest, some friendly and some hostile, how will they get back? Will Andy return for them?
1. Chapter 1 Fun and Games

**I hope you enjoy this one! I had a lot of fun writing it. I don't own Toy Story. According to the time line in this fic, Jessie and Bullseye have been living with Andy for only a month and a half, so she's still freshly nervous about her new owner though she loves him.**

Woody crawled on the floor behind Buzz and pressed his Karate Chop Action button. "Okay, okay, who did that?" Buzz asked and turned around, feeling for someone. He couldn't see. His eyes were covered with a scarf. Woody laughed.

"That wasn't me," he stood up but Buzz grabbed his arm. "Ah! Oh no!" Woody groaned. Buzz removed the scarf from his eyes.

"I knew it," he grinned.

"Nice try, Woody," Jessie said. They were playing a game of Blind Man's Bluff.

"Buzz, how did you know it was me?" Woody groaned.

"You're the only toy who has ever made me do my Karate Chop Action," Buzz answered. "No one else seems to remember it."

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Mitsy asked. She appeared with Slinky, Rex, and Potato Head.

"Playing Blind Man's Bluff," Jessie smiled. "Y'all wanna join?"

"Sure," Slinky said, but the other toys groaned.

"What's wrong with it?" Woody asked. "It's a fun game."

"It isn't a fair game when you can't catch anyone," Rex moaned, twitching his little arms.

"Sometimes brains...uh, _marbles_ are more attractive than muscles," Mitsy grinned and patted him. "You're smart, Rex, not to play with _these_ guys."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Woody asked.

"I think you know," Mitsy said in a teasing tone.

"How about you, Potato Head?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing doing," Potato Head mumbled. "I don't have time to play boring, childish games where you always hide my eyes. I'm going to help my wife find her hat, _again_." And he walked away.

"And I'm going to play the Mario game again," Rex said excitedly, then trotted away. That left Mitsy as a volunteer. The three toys grinned sneakily at her.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no," She declared, backing away. "Now listen, if _you_ think that _I'm_ going to play with _you,_ I say forget it!" She warned, pointing her index finger at them.

"You have nothing to worry about," Jessie said, looking mischievous. "Woody's 'it'."

The princess looked very unimpressed. "Really? After what happened last time? Why should I?"

"It was just a joke," Woody grinned, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Mitsy said skeptically. "The last time I got caught and had to be 'it', we played for a few minutes, then _you three_ snuck off and stood on the bed. Leaving me staggering around like a zombie, calling your names for who knows how long, hearing snickering, then to give up and find Andy's _entire_ toy brigade around me having a ball and see you three laughing your heads off!" The three conspirators giggled at the memory. "It wasn't funny," Mitsy reprimanded them, for all the good it did. "It was... _mean_ ," she said through gritted teeth, trying not to break into the contagious laughter. "Mean and embarrassing," she was trying hard not to smile. "Besides, I always get caught so fast anyway."

"Come on," Jessie laughed. "It'll be fun. And no mean tricks this time. We promise. _Right?_ "

Woody and Buzz looked at each other with Cheshire Cat smiles. "I said, ' _right'?"_ Jessie said, louder.

"Uh, right, right," Woody smiled. "We promise. We'll play fair." He clasped his hands together.

"I don't believe you," Mitsy said skeptically, shaking her head.

"What?" Buzz said playfully. "Don't you trust us?"

"No," the princess answered casually. Woody grinned a big, toothy smile with the _please, pretty please_ look. Mitsy squinted up at him suspiciously. "Uh-huh, I _know that_ look. Somebody's got a scheme cooking. But...seeing that Buzz is not 'it' right off the bat, I'll take my chances."

"Me?" Buzz sputtered. "What did I do?"

"Sometimes you're just _too_ smart."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Buzz grinned.

So, they blind-folded Woody, turned him around and spread out. The way he walked had everybody laughing. It was hard not to. Slinky slipped back before Woody reached him. "Over here! Over here!" Jessie called and Woody staggered in that direction, but Jessie was behind him by the time he reached her original spot. Mitsy yanked his pull-string and jumped back.

"Hey, no fair pulling my string," Woody laughed. "You can't do that! That's cheating."

Jessie crawled up behind him and kept poking him in the side, then crawling away before he could get her. "Whoa! Ha, ha, stop it! Hey...ha, ha...who's tickling me? I hope that was _you,_ Jessie." Jessie laughed and kept her distance.

Buzz randomly pressed his laser, distracting Woody with the beeping but flipping around, just out of reach. "Aw, come on, guys," Woody complained. "I can't go on like this all day." Buzz just stood there, laughing. Mitsy tip-toed up behind Woody and yanked his pull-string again.

" _Reach for the sky!_ My thoughts exactly. Who keeps picking on me?" Woody giggled, turning around. "Hey, _you_ : quit pulling my string!" Mitsy was stuck in her spot, laughing so hard that Woody almost grabbed her hair.

"Ah, yikes!" she declared, ducked, and backed away.

"Aha, I thought it was you, Little Bit. I'm going to get you!"

"You'll have to catch me first." Mitsy said, and jumped back. "Hee! Hee!"

Jessie came near quietly and then burst out with a very loud, "YYEEEHHAAWWW!"

"Whoa!" Woody was so surprised, he fell over. Buzz grabbed the cowboy's hat as Woody felt around the floor for it. He heard Buzz snickering. "Hey!" Woody exclaimed. "Give that back!"

"Come and get it, cowboy," Buzz teased. Woody crawled towards the voice, but Buzz was behind him now. They all laughed at Woody's funny looking attempts. Mitsy laughed so hard that this time she did fall on the floor.

"Uh oh," Jessie grinned. Forgetting his hat, Woody followed the voice closest to him and grabbed Mitsy's ankle.

"Ah! What?!" Mitsy cried in surprise. "Not again!" Woody removed his blindfold.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed."I told you I'd get you."

"I knew this would happen. Uh, excuse me? Can I please have my foot back?"

"Ooo, yeah. Sorry."

"Jessie, how do you do it? What's your secret?" Mitsy asked.

"Yeah, you almost _never_ get caught!" Slinky added. Jessie just smiled widely and formed an answer in Sign Language.

"What was that?" Buzz asked, smiling.

"It's a gift. _Your_ turn." She eyed the princess.

"Great." Mitsy groaned. "Honestly, I don't know _how_ I got talked into this."

"Okay, guys. Let's go find our hiding places," Woody joked aloud as Buzz covered Mitsy's eyes with the scarf.

"Don't you dare!" Mitsy turned her head and pointed back at the cowboy though she couldn't see him.

"Just kidding," Buzz snickered. "Okay, Jessie. Let her spin." Jessie started to turn Mitsy around, when Andy's voice and footsteps were heard, heading toward his room. All the toys froze. Andy walked in with his backpack.

"Andy, hurry up!" Mrs. Davis called from downstairs.

"I will, Mom!" Andy called back. He quickly grabbed his schoolbooks and notebooks out of his bag, then set them on his bed. Then he knelt on the floor and picked Woody up. "We're going to a forest today, Woody. It's a project for school. Let's see. Ah, there you are, Buzz. You're coming too." He placed them in his backpack. "Uh, hmm...come on, Bullseye. Who else?"

"Andy, let's go!"

"Comin'!" Andy threw the horse in his bag and zipped it, yanked Jessie off the floor, picked up his bag, and ran out.

Mitsy pushed the scarf from her eyes and shook her head. "How do you like that?" she muttered.

"Like what?" Slinky asked.

"They got away from me, _again."_

"Sure looks that way," Slinky nodded in agreement.

 **I surely hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much fun as I had writing it! When the idea came to me, it stuck with me and I couldn't help smiling as the dialogue started flowing through my mind. If you liked this, please leave a review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wonders of Nature

Andy's mom drove him and his friend, Carl to the nearest state park. The two boys were supposed to do some nature study. Mrs. Davis had also brought lunch that they could eat at a picnic table. Andy and Carl explored the many different plants, trees, and creatures, with the toys hanging out of the half-zipped backpack. After lunch, the boys took a walk and Andy set down his toys. "It's so big and beautiful out here," Jessie declared, looking up at the sky. "It's been a very long time since I've been in the outdoors _this_ way." Bullseye panted happily, hopped out of the bag, and stretched. A monarch butterfly twirled through the air and Bullseye followed it until the lovely creature gracefully set itself on the ground. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie climbed out of the bag to see. "Oh, how pretty!" Jessie exclaimed. "I've never seen one this close before. Isn't it precious, Bullseye?" Bullseye cocked his head and grinned.

"Incredible," Buzz said. "Look at that detail. It's as if someone brushed the wings with soft strokes and painted the lines with no mistakes at all."

"Mm-hmm," Woody agreed. "The little fellow isn't bossed around, but it seems to know what its life mission's about, what it's supposed to do, instinctively going about its purpose. And it's perfectly happy."

Woody stretched his arms out and his hat fell off, but before he could pick it up, a brown rabbit appeared, grabbing the hat in its teeth, and hopped away. Woody stood there with his jaw open. "Hey, _you,_ bring that back!" He called, half-amused and half-annoyed. "Come back here, you big snitch!" Buzz and Jessie ran after him, laughing as they went along. Bullseye happily cantered along with them. The toys followed the rabbit with Woody's hat, getting farther away from Andy's backpack.

"Bring back my hat, you thief!" Woody hollered as he climbed over a log, Bullseye jumping over it at the same moment. Jessie wouldn't stop giggling. "What are you laughing about back there?" Woody asked, annoyed. Bullseye passed him and took after the thieving animal.

The rabbit ran under a hole in a tree. Bullseye reached the tree, looked inside and panted happily, wagging his tail and waiting for his pals who ran up to him. "Well, boy, where is it?" Woody asked. The horse stuck his head in the hole, and they all peeked inside. The rabbit was sitting in the corner while four little ones hopped around.

"Oh, how sweet," Jessie murmured and walked in. She scratched the big rabbit behind the ears. "Don't worry, Momma," she said. "We won't harm your babies." Then she knelt down in front of them. They all stopped and eyed her curiously. One of them climbed into her lap. "Aw, hi there." Jessie smiled and stroked the little bunny. "Ooo, they're so soft," she cooed.

Woody did think it was cute, but at the moment he really just wanted his hat back, which was sitting near the mother rabbit. He walked over to take it and she twitched her head at him. "Pardon me," Woody said. "But I would very much appreciate it if I may have my hat back." The rabbit placed her foot near it. "Ah, ah, ah, ah," Woody scolded with a pointed finger. 'No patty paws please." He grabbed his hat and placed it safely on his head. "Whew, there." He said with satisfaction.

Jessie was happily snuggling with two of the babies, and Bullseye lay next to her, curiously watching them. Buzz just stood there, grinning. One of the little bunnies came up and started to nibble on the toe of Woody's boot. "Easy there, little fellow," Woody chuckled. He gave Jessie a few more minutes before he finally spoke up. "Hate to bust up this little visit, guys, but, uh...we really need to get going."

Jessie frowned. "Yep," she sighed, and slowly stood up. "Sorry, little guys, but we need to go bye-bye." She gave each of the baby rabbits a final scratch behind the ears. Then the toys left. But suddenly, it dawned on them that they couldn't remember _exactly_ which direction they'd come from! "Which way should we go?" Jessie asked.

"I think, uh, this way," Woody said nervously. They started in the right direction, but obliviously began to go sideways off course. Then from a distance, they heard something that sent a chill down their spines!

 **You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3 Left Behind!

"Coming, Mom!" They heard Andy yell. "Let's go, Carl! Mom says time to go home!" Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye all totally panicked and just started running, toward the voice...they thought. The sad truth was that they were running more _behind_ the voice. They reached a spot on the trail where they thought Andy's backpack should be.

"It's not here!" Jessie cried.

"Oh, where is it? Where is it?" Woody gasped in frustration, trying to stay calm.

"It's supposed to be here," Buzz said. Bullseye sniffed the trail, then his head rose triumphantly. "I think Bullseye has it!" They eagerly followed the horse. They ran about 40 yards when Bullseye stopped. He sniffed vigorously, then wagged his tail.

"What is it, boy?" Woody asked. Bullseye just sat there.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Jessie cried.

"We c...couldn't have," Woody stammered. "Let's go." They continued on for another half hour, but couldn't find the backpack or the pavilion area.

"Uh, guys," Buzz said slowly, trying not to alarm them, "I'm afraid we're lost."

"L...lost?" Jessie asked shakily, and started gasping. "He left us!" she wailed. "Andy actually left us! He left us behind! We've been abandoned!"

"Calm down, Jess," Woody said, touching her shoulder. "It was an accident. Andy didn't mean it! He would never just leave us here on purpose. I know he wouldn't!"

"How do _you_ know?" Jessie asked with an edge in her voice. "You've never been forgotten or left behind before."

"Yes, I _have."_ Woody said, remembering when Buzz knocked him out of the van at the gas station and Andy rode off with his mom to Pizza Planet.

"All right, you guys, try to simmer down," Buzz said calmly. Bullseye stood behind him for safety, looking sad. He didn't like to see his two favorite toys arguing. "Instead of standing around blaming each other, we should be trying to figure out how to get out of here."

" _How_?" Jessie retorted. "We don't have a map."

"A map! That's it!" Woody exclaimed.

"What?"

"A map, of course. It's been a long time, but Andy's brought me to parks like this a couple times, and at certain landmarks they have bulletin boards with maps on them."

"That's right," Buzz said happily.

"But...how do we find one?" Jessie asked.

"Let's follow this trail. Not that way, we just came from there. Let's go." Jessie settled down a bit. They soon came to a fork in the trail.

"Now which way?"

"Let's keep going straight," Woody said. "Either Andy walked with us farther than we remembered or we wandered off farther than we thought." They walked a little farther.


	4. Chapter 4 Follow That Hawk!

"Ooo," Jessie moaned. "Can we sit down and rest? My feet hurt."

"I think that'd be a good idea," Buzz answered. Bullseye lay on the ground and Jessie cuddled up next to him.

"I'm going to walk down here a bit, see if I can find anything," Woody said.

"Woody, don't go," Jessie begged.

"Don't worry, Jess. I'll stay where you can see me." Woody walked a few yards away, hoping to find a board with a map.

"Well," Jessie sighed. "Aside from getting lost, I can see why teachers have students come out here. It's pretty neat."

"Yeah, and believe me, Jessie. There have been people known to get lost in parks, especially children." Buzz said.

"Aaahh! Guys, help!" Woody yelled. His friends looked to see him being carried away through the air, by a hawk!

"Woody!" Jessie yelled. "Get up, Bullseye. Come on!" The loyal horse hopped right up and Jessie pulled Buzz up with her. "Go, boy, go! Hurry!" They took off riding.

"Put me down, you big carnivore!" Woody demanded as he struggled to get out of the large bird's clutches. "Ow!" The bird's talons were scraping his sides, against his vest and shirt. The claws felt like hooks. Woody tried to wriggle free, but the more he struggled, the more it hurt.

"We're coming, Woody!" Jessie called. "Buzz, how are we going to get him down?" She looked back at him.

"Ah! My hat!" Woody's hat sailed down. Buzz grabbed it firmly.

"Look, the bird's slowing down," Buzz said. The hawk was swooping lower through the trees. "Jessie, that log! Run up that log!" Buzz pointed out. Bullseye carried them up a fallen tree that rose halfway above the ground against another one. The hawk landed on a limb high up, on the upright tree. Buzz hopped off of Bullseye and jumped, swinging from branch to branch, trying to rescue his friend.

"Buzz, hurry!" Jessie screamed. She could see up high that the hawk was ready to devour his afternoon snack. Woody was pinned on his back against a large branch. He kicked and wiggled his arms and legs flailing. The bird pushed down harder which made him choke so that he couldn't even call out. Woody fought back, but it was no use. He could not save himself from the hostile-looking bird above him, ready to take a piece out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head, preparing for the inevitable. Then there was an incredibly ear-piercing screech above him. He opened his eyes. The hawk had reared back, its eyes wild. It lifted its leg up and Woody scrambled away from it. Buzz was pulling back hard on the bird's tail, so his friend could go free. It turned around and nearly brushed Buzz off the tree with its wing. It pecked at him but gnawed at its tongue after banging with Buzz's hard, electronic spacesuit. But then it found a good hold on Buzz's arm with its mouth. Buzz reared back then kicked at the bird's neck. It released him as it gagged, for Woody had also climbed up its back and bopped it in the head. The hawk flailed its broad wings furiously, and Woody and Buzz sailed through the air screeching.

Woody landed on Bullseye next to his sister, and Buzz skidded through the grass. The angry hawk flew away. Those feisty little action figures were not worth it! "Buzz?" Jessie asked when they found him.

"Aw, I'm fine," he smiled as he raised himself off the ground.

"Woody, you okay?" She asked as she placed his hat back on.

"S-sure," Woody sighed, attempting to dismount the horse. "I'm just..." he slid off and fell to the ground. Buzz and Jessie tried to help him up. "I-I'm okay."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, cowboy," Buzz said.

"I'm okay," Woody insisted, and tried to stand but lost his footing.

"Here, let's get you over here," Jessie said. They helped him over to a rock where he could sit down. "Now, take a breather."

"You'll be okay in a minute." Buzz said. The urgency of the matter had kept Woody pumped up and now that it was over, he suddenly felt weary. Bullseye walked over to him and kissed his pal which made the cowboy laugh. Then the horse walked away and started doing excited somersaults.

"What is it, boy?" Jessie asked and trotted over to see the cause of the horse's ecstasy. "Yeehaw!" She slapped her knee. "He found it!"

"He did?" Woody's strength instantly returned. Buzz climbed up the board.

"Okay," Buzz said. "That hawk cut us a little off course, but we need to head south of here 'til we reach the next map, then go to the east 'til we see the pavilion picnic grounds."

"Yes!" Woody jumped, and they started off again. They'd been walking for about two and one half hours. They were a little worried because it was going to be dark before too long. They were stopped in their tracks by a red-flagged critter. "Oh my goodness!" Woody gasped. "A skunk!"

"Now, let's just keep our distance and not bother him," Buzz said cautiously. The skunk was sniffing around, and Jessie slowly approached it.

"Jess!" Woody gasped again. " _What_ do you _think_ you're doing?!"

"Easy there, fella," Jessie said calmly, holding her hand out. The polecat sniffed it then sniffed her. "That's a boy." She stroked him. Woody, Buzz, and Bullseye just stood there wide-eyed, jaws dropped. They glanced at each other with that _"you've got to be kidding"_ look. Jessie glanced back at them with that daring expression of hers. "You wanna try?" she smirked.

"Uh," Woody started. He gulped and slowly walked up to the legendary critter. "Nice boy, nice boy," he tried to smile. The animal strode over and met Woody's nose! "Uh...ah-hem...uh, hello." Woody said weakly. "Care to try it, Buzz?"

"I'm good," Buzz held up a halting hand.

"Well, we really need to go," Jessie said, and the skunk walked away. The sun was setting. They were making their way to the next map, but being toys, it took them longer than people. "What if we don't get out before dark?" Jessie asked worriedly, pulling on her braid.

"Don't worry, Jess," Woody said kindly. "When he realizes we're missing, Andy will come back to take us home."

"Then why hasn't he come back yet?" She looked solemnly up at her big brother.

Woody bit his lip. How was he supposed to answer that? She was scared they'd been abandoned, and Andy certainly hadn't returned yet. It didn't look good. But Andy would never want to lose them, that Woody knew for sure. "He'll be back for us, Jess. You'll see." Was all Woody could say. "He'll come back."

 **In Andy's Room**

After the park, Andy's mom had taken the boys to get ice cream, then they'd gone to Carl's home and stayed for hours. It was evening when they returned. "Andy's coming, everyone!" Bo Peep called out. Every toy either froze or ran and hid. They could hear Andy's steps in the hall, then they stopped. The toys heard him cry out in worry.

"Mom! Mom! Hey, Mom!" Andy called.

"Andy, what's the matter?!" Mrs. Davis called back.

"Have you seen Woody or Buzz?!"

"No! Why?"

"They're not in backpack! Jessie and Bullseye aren't in there either!"

"Andy, did you play with them at Carl's house?"

"No. I didn't even play with them when we left the park...oh, Mom! I lost them at the park! We've got to go get them!" Andy started to run down the stairs.

"Slow down, Andy! Look, Sweetie, I know you're worried about them. But there's nothing we can do about it tonight. The park's already closed."

"But, Mom! Something might happen to them!"

"Andy, I'm sorry. We'll go back tomorrow and get them."

"But, Mom..."

"Honey, calm down. Why don't you say a prayer and ask God to keep them safe until we find them?"

"Do you think He will?"

"Well, they say that He sees even the little sparrows that fall out of trees. I'm sure He can take care of your friends until we find them."

"Okay, Mom," Andy groaned. He brought his bag in his room, and sadly sat on his bed. His toys were worried, but they couldn't show that in front of him. He picked up and held Rex, Slinky, and Hamm close to him. Buster came in and hopped onto the bed. "Oh, Buster," Andy moaned. "I hope they have a safe place to spend the night."

 _Same goes for us, pal,_ Slinky thought.

While Andy had dinner, his toys held a worry wart conference. "Did you hear what he said?!" Rex gasped. "He left them at the park. Oh, this is terrible! It's just terrible! They could get stolen, or eaten, or..."

"We don't need to hear it, Mr. Scaredy," Hamm snapped.

"Oh, I hope they're okay," Mrs. Potato Head moaned. "The poor things."

"I wish there was something we could do!" Wheezy cried.

"Could we go find them, maybe?" Slinky suggested.

"No good," Hamm said. "Park's fifteen miles out of town. It's not daytime anymore, and there's no way to get there."

"What are we going to do?" Mitsy asked sadly. "What are they going to do?" Bo Peep sadly smiled, came over to the princess, and put her slender arm around her.

"Don't worry," Bo Peep said softly. "Woody and Buzz are very intelligent. They'll all take care of each other. They'll be all right."

Mitsy smiled. "You're right, Bo Peep. They'll look out for each other. And, boy, are they going to have a rousing welcome when they get back!"

"Sounds like a plan," Slinky agreed.

 **I know that realistically, the rabbit and the skunk would've avoided the toys due to the scent of man. But I hope you don't mind and overlook it. I'm having fun.**


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Jessie

**It's Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!**

 **Back In the Woods**

"It's almost dark. Where do we go from here?" Jessie asked, standing a few feet away from Woody and Buzz who didn't answer because they were observing Bullseye. He was acting strange: he was looking around suspiciously, sniffing the air, and twitching his ears. The toys had an eerie sense that they were being watched. Something did _not_ feel right.

"What is it, boy?" Woody asked the horse. "Shh! Did you hear something?"

"Like a..." Buzz began.

"Like a...growl?" Woody looked around uneasily.

"Jessie, I think..." Buzz began walking toward her, but was stopped abruptly. Some dark, large creature emerged from behind Jessie and pounded on the ground, separating her from the others and knocking all of them off of their feet. Jessie tried to get up, but the hungry animal-it was a weasel-grabbed her between his jaws and carried her off!

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed horribly. "Help me!"

"Jessie!" Buzz and Woody both yelled, then advanced on Bullseye. "Go after her, boy! Now!" Woody commanded. Bullseye wasted no time. His best friend was in danger, and he ran like he'd never run before.

Jessie could barely wiggle. She grabbed her hat and smacked the varmint with it, but to no avail. "Let go of me!" she shrieked. She grabbed his lips from his upper snout and pulled and dug her fingers into them. This made the animal furious and he crunched his jaws harder. "Oooowwww!" Jessie screamed in pain.

"Move it, Bullseye! Move it!" Buzz shouted angrily, and the horse sped up.

She pounded on the weasel with her fists. Finally, it stopped and placed her on the ground. Jessie tried scrambling away, but the weasel grabbed her leg, preventing her escapade. With her other foot, she kicked him in the throat. The animal gagged, released her leg, then opened his jaws wide, intending to chomp her head in one bite. But Jessie grabbed his mouth, keeping it away as hard as she could. The ravenous beast's fangs were glaring at her. "Somebody, _HELP ME!" She_ cried out. She couldn't escape.

"NNOOO!" Jessie heard someone yell. Woody and Buzz both pounced on the large beast, pulling and pinching his ears, which made him raging mad. He lifted his head and turned to see _what_ was attacking him. Jessie crawled away. The weasel flailed his body, wagging his head, trying to shake off his tormentors. Then he saw Jessie again and pounced on her, this time pinning her where she couldn't move. All at the same time, before the mad beast could eat her, Bullseye clamped down hard on the weasel's tail with his teeth; Woody grabbed his eyelids and dug his fingers into them; and Buzz smacked the hateful creature full force on the snout with a broken limb.

The weasel jumped and fled. Buzz threw stones angrily at him. "Get out of here, you murderer!" He shouted. "GET OUT!" And it was gone. The horrid beast was gone.

"Jessie, are you okay?" Woody asked, his face overwhelmed with fear and concern. Buzz knelt down next to her.

"Jessie? Jessie!" He spoke, trying to get her attention but she didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. "Jessie, can you hear me?!" Buzz cried in desperation. She just lay there with an anxious look on her face. It was as if she didn't even hear or see them!

"Is she all right?" Woody asked.

"No. I think she may be in shock!"

Then, just like a lightning bolt, Jessie snapped back to life. She blinked and sat up wide-eyed, then grimaced. "OH!" She growled as loud and angry as a cougar. Then she looked directly at Woody with such a fierce, hostile expression that if looks could kill, Woody would be dead!

"Oh, Woody," she groaned icily. "This whole thing is _your_ fault!"

Woody was so cut off guard that he almost fell over. "Huh? What? What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"If you'd just let us go to Japan instead of bringing me to Andy's, this wouldn't have happened!" She barked.

"Now, wait a minute..." Woody said defensively. Buzz halted him with his hand and walked ahead with Jessie after he helped her up, her brother following dejectedly behind at a distance. Woody was hurt, angry, and confused. Hadn't he just given everything he had into protecting her? He'd just helped save Jessie's life, and...and this was the thanks he gets? Why was he lashed out at for someone else's failures? It wasn't _his_ doing that Emily stopped playing with her. It wasn't _his_ fault she didn't trust people. It hurt Woody to see his sister suffer like this, but it hurt even more that she blamed him for it after all he'd done to help her through it! Woody never teased Jessie about what happened with her former owner, didn't bring it up casually, and didn't speak lightly of it. He was a rag doll, but as he trudged sadly along, his body felt as heavy as stones. Jessie's sharp words cut him, especially when he'd tried so hard to be compassionate for her.

Suddenly, Woody felt a soft nose nudge under his hand. Ah, a warm, friendly nose. Bullseye looked up at him with sad eyes, but also gave him a great big much needed lick. "Aw, thanks, buddy." Woody whispered, managing a weak smile. "I surely needed that." Bullseye stayed by Woody's side so he wouldn't be lonely.

Jessie was huddled up against a log, Buzz not leaving her side. He felt bad for his best friend, but he knew that Jessie needed comfort. Woody kept his distance, sitting down with his horse apart from his friends, Bullseye cuddled up next to him. Woody stroked his mane. Jessie didn't look angry anymore, she looked very dismal. She wouldn't meet Buzz's eyes, but she seemed like she was trying to say something. Buzz didn't push. He waited. "Oh, what have I done?" She finally blurted out. "Why can't I get this thing together? When I feel angry about my past or something frightening in the future, I _always_ take it out on Woody. Why?"

"You were scared, and for good reason," Buzz said.

Jessie was still shaky, but she suddenly stood up, tall and determined. "I may be scared," she said firmly, "but I won't be accused of being bull-headed." She walked over to her brother. "Uh, Woody?" she asked timidly. Woody glanced toward her, but didn't look up.

"Yes?" he answered quietly.

"Oh, Woody!" Jessie cried. "I'm so sorry! I was so frightened, nothing like that ever happened to me before. But I really blew it. I was wrong and I hurt you! You've always wanted only the best for us, and I threw it back in your face. For no reason. I'm so sorry! I can completely understand if you hate me."

"Oh, no, Jessie, no. Please don't say that!" Woody said in that warm, kind, forgiving way that always made the toys feel better. "I _do not_ hate you! Understand? You're my friend, aren't you? And friends care about each other, even when they disappoint or hurt one another. I know you were scared, and I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"I didn't mean a word of what I said about it being your fault. And...I know you're right that Andy _will_ come back for us. He always has." She smiled.

"Do you mean that?" Woody's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I _do,"_ Jessie smiled back. "You've never lied to me... _yet._ If you say Andy will return, he'll return."

"You come over here, cowgirl!" Woody said, smiling widely. Jessie happily ran to his open arms and they clasped each other in a life-sucking bear hug.

"Forgiven?" She asked.

"Everything's square," Woody swept her feet off the ground and trotted to Buzz, making Jessie giggle. Bullseye panted and jumped. He was so happy that his friends were friends again.

The little band of friends were finally making headway to the picnic grounds two hours later. There was some lighting through the trees. "There it is!" Buzz pointed.

"I see it!" Jessie jittered excitedly.

"Let's go!" Woody said. They all happily charged toward the picnic tables. They were almost there! Then a large, blurred creature crossed in front of them through the darkness. "What was that?" Woody gasped.

 **Hee, hee, hee. Have to read the next chapter to find out! So, what do you guys think so far?**


	6. Chapter 6 The Night Shift

"Shh. Don't move." Buzz whispered. Then the creature scurried nearby again. Buzz turned on his laser. The animal stood right in front, facing them.

"It's a raccoon," Jessie said. Buzz spread his arms out in front to keep his friends safe. The coon looked at them curiously, then it reached a hand out toward Woody who looked bewildered. Then the varmint snatched the cowboy doll, trying to rip him apart with its hands. Buzz pounced forward and threw himself on top of Woody. The coon tried to pull at Buzz too, but found a bit of a handicap with the Space Ranger's hard plastic.

"Back off, _you!"_ He turned on his laser, twirling it dizzily in the coon's eyes. "Back off!" The raccoon was confused and blinded by the laser, so he ran away.

"You're a hero again, Buzz!" Jessie smacked him on his arm and Bullseye nudged him.

"Eh...eh...hey! Get off of me!" Woody protested.

"There, you see? You save his life and that's the thanks you get," Jessie joked with her hands on her hips.

"Eh...h...hello?!" Woody begged. "Buzz, get...off me...You're standing...right on my stomach! Get off!" Woody squirmed. "You're...pressing... _gasp..._ the air out of my guts."

Jessie grinned with smirking, unbending eyes down at her brother. "You don't have guts," she said sarcastically, "or organs. Just cotton balls and wires." Woody squinted annoyingly at her.

"Get off me, Buzz! Let me breathe."

"Oh, okay," Buzz said in resignation, and hopped off. Woody sat up, sighing.

"What are you trying to do to me anyway? Boy, Buzz, I never realized before how heavy you are. But may I remind you that I'm not a trampoline."

"So, he weighs a ton, huh?" Jessie interjected. "Must be all those muscles," she said with admiration, patting Buzz's big arm.

"Come on, let's go," Woody muttered. On the walk to the first picnic table, he whispered, "Thanks, Buzz."

"No problem," Buzz smiled back.

Bullseye came to a screeching halt at the first picnic table. He started huffing, trying to growl, preparing to defend his friends. "What is it, boy?" Woody asked. They could only faintly see from their distance and Buzz's glow that the horse was standing up to...to...a snake! "Bullseye, stop!" Woody called. Jessie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She couldn't lose her horse.

"Stay here," Buzz said, and slowly advanced forward ever so cautiously. He strained his eyes to see. He noticed that the snake's eyes were round, not cat eyes. His position went lax. "Come here, Bullseye. Come on, boy." He said quietly. The horse obeyed, and the snake just stared. "This way, guys. Quietly." Woody took Jessie's hand, and they caught up with Buzz and Bullseye. They snuck away, passed other picnic tables. They finally reached the visitors' center. "We'll be safe here," Buzz said. They all sat together against the entrance door.

 **At Andy's House**

Mitsy squirmed for the 120th time. No matter what she did, she could not sleep. She'd been tossing and turning for hours. Finally, she asked, "Bo, are you awake?"

"Yes. I've been awake the whole time," Bo Peep said, smiling.

"Do you mind if I come up and sit by you?"

"Of course not, Sweetie. Come on up." Mitsy smiled happily and jumped from her spot on the tea table and climbed the dresser. She sat down on the grass base of the lamp.

"Thank you," she said. "It's not so lonely up _here."_

"You're worried, aren't you?" Bo Peep asked.

"Yes. Aren't _you?"_

"Yes, but I just keep hoping they're all right. They must be."

"I keep telling myself that they're brave and smart, but when I think of all the things that _could_ happen..."

"But we can't let ourselves think that way. It'll only make us feel worse. They've always come back, haven't they?"

"Y...yes. Bo, can you remember a time before I came, that something like this happened?" Mitsy asked curiously. _I'll feel better if I hear about a past experience._

"Yes," Bo grinned. "You remember the story we've told you about how Woody and Buzz ended up in Sid Philips' house?"

"I don't remember all of it. I sure do remember cringing hearing about that monster kid though!"

"Yeah, well," Bo Peep chuckled. "When we found out that Andy couldn't find Woody either, Slinky and I were worried through the whole night. We missed Woody terribly and were afraid to imagine what life would be like for us if he never came back."

"What a dreadful thought!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"How about the time Al stole Woody, and you and the others went with Buzz to rescue him? I kept telling myself, ' _Buzz is smart. He knows what to do'._ But if something happened, I couldn't bear to lose any of you...especially Woody."

"I understand _that._ It sure makes me feel better, Bo, knowing that you feel the same way I do. You always seem so calm and know just what to say. You always seem so positive...and unafraid."

"I do?" Bo blushed. "Well, I'm glad if it makes you feel less afraid."

Mitsy looked towards the door thoughtfully. "Bo, would it bother you if I went into Andy's room? I'm sure there's a few friends who might be feeling just as we do, and they could use some of your wisdom."

"Sure. I think they'll appreciate the company."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Go on," Bo softly insisted. Mitsy smiled at her motherly friend and quietly climbed down Molly's crib and snuck to Andy's room.

She tip-toed toward the bed. "Psst...psst...Slinky? Guys?" she whispered. She saw a small black nose appear under the bed-spread.

"Mitsy? That you out there?" Slinky asked happily.

"Yes. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Mitsy crawled underneath and saw that Rex was there too.

"You can't sleep either?" she asked.

"No!" Rex wailed quietly. "What if they never come back?" Mitsy sighed and walked up to him, placing her puny hand on his huge neck.

"We can't think that way, Rex. It's not making us feel any better. Don't worry, they'll come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, they always do, don't they?"

"They sure do," Slinky said shakily. They heard a soft squeak, the blanket lifted, and Wheezy peeked in.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" Wheezy asked.

"Sure." Slinky said. "They'll be okay."

"Sure they will," Wheezy added, trying to be positive.

"But what if something happened to them?" Rex panicked.

Mitsy smiled. "They'll be fine," she said. "Remember the time when..."

 **To be honest, I would like to put Hamm in more conversations than I have. But it's sometimes difficult to come up with the technical terms that he would say.**


	7. Chapter 7 Lost and Found

**At The Park**

Woody was all alone in a huge, dark place with trees so tall they reached to the sky, and their branches looking like creepy arms and hands trying to grab him. He didn't know where he was. He wasn't walking on solid ground. All around him were black and dark purple swirling patterns that made him dizzy. "B...Buzz? Jessie?" he asked shakily. "Bullseye? Rex? Mitsy? Slink? Guys?" Woody started trembling. Where was he? Where were his friends?

Then he stepped into a black hole hadn't been able to see. Down he went and landed on something hard. He shook his head, trying to rid off the dazed feeling, when he looked down and started panicking: he was lying on a grill tray, the kind used on a barbecue pit! He tried to get up, but he couldn't! His hands and feet were bound in bowling balls. They weighed him down.

"BUZZ! HELP!" Woody yelled at the top of his lungs. "HELP! GUYS, HELP ME!" He couldn't escape.

Suddenly, he was hovered over by creepy, strange shadows. Then he recognized them: the raccoon, the snake, the weasel, and worst of all, the hawk! Each of them started crunching away at his arms and legs with their mouths. But the hawk-oh!-the giant bird let out a haunting screech, then opened its mouth wide, coming down to Woody's face. It was hopeless. Woody was pinned down by these monsters eating him alive and he couldn't save himself! "HHEELLPP!" He screamed. "AAAHHH! HHEELLPP ME!"

Then everything around him whirled like an earthquake. Something was pounding on his chest and he was sure he could hear muffled voices calling his name. "Woody! Woody?" Then they became distinct, real. "Woody?" Came a sweet, anxious voice.

"Woody! Come on. Wake up, cowboy," Came a deep, commanding, familiar voice. Woody fluttered his eyes open. Was it? Could it be? Yes! It was them! Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye were bending right over him, gazing thoughtfully down at him.

"Woody, you okay?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, boy, am I glad to see you guys!" Woody exclaimed. "Oh, man. What a nightmare! You guys just saved my life. I'm not kidding!"

Buzz grinned. "Glad to see you still have your wits about you." He patted Woody's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sheriff," Jessie gave him a big, sisterly hug. "You're okay now. Come on, buck up." She smiled.

"Is it morning yet?" Woody asked.

"M mm, not quite," Buzz said. "You can go back to sleep."

" _No_ thanks."

An hour later, a park ranger car drove up. A guy in a uniform walked up to the door of the visitors' center entrance. He stepped right on Woody's stomach. _Get off me,_ Woody said in his head, _Get off me!_

"What?" The guy looked down and saw the toys. "Where did these come from? Probably got left behind." He scooped them up and carried them to his office and placed them in a basket, then left the room to get some coffee filters.

"What's he going to do with us?" Jessie asked frightfully.

"It'll be okay, Jess." Woody said. "See?" He pointed to a label on the basket. It said _Lost and Found._

"Boy, that's a relief," Buzz muttered. "6:00. An hour before the park opens. Andy should be here in about 3 hours."

"But what if Andy doesn't remember that it's the park where he left us?" Jessie asked.

"It doesn't matter, Jessie. Once he knows we're gone, he'll go every place that he traveled yesterday so he can find us." That three hours seemed like a day to Andy's toys sitting there in that office, anxiously awaiting their master's return.

 **At Andy's House**

Andy's toys at home eagerly watched from his bedroom window as he hopped into his mom's van. Oh, how they hoped he would return with their friends! "Well, there he goes," Hamm commented, sounding doubtful.

"Keep your fingers crossed, guys," Mitsy said excitedly.

"Won't make any difference," Potato Head said. "And we don't all have fingers, _Pollyanna."_

Mitsy frowned at him. "Well...then keep your hopes up."

Rex kept his arms up, following her advice. "Oh, please, please bring them home, Andy!" He shouted.

"You can do it, honey," Mrs. Potato Head encouraged.

"Go get 'em, little deputy," Slinky smiled.

"Look at him go," Robot commented.

"He appears to be as anxious as we are," Lenny said.

"Oh, he is," Bo Peep said softly.

Andy could not get back soon enough for his playthings, who looked on as he rode away.


	8. Chapter 8 Home Again

**At the Park**

Andy's mom parked the van, in the parking lot at the visitors' center. Andy wasted no time. He jumped out and ran to the picnic grounds, frantically searching for his favorite toys. He looked everywhere he could think of. "Mom! They're not here!" Andy cried breathlessly.

"Slow down, honey," his mom said. "Let's go ask inside."

The minute the Davis' entered the building, and he saw them through the ranger's glass window marked _office_ , Woody became ecstatic. "Yeehaw!" He jumped up, unable to contain his excitement. Jessie woke suddenly from a sound sleep. Usually she was the one to startle people with that phrase. "He's back! He's here! He's here!" Woody squealed. "Andy's come back for us, guys!"

"Andy?" Jessie was wide awake now. "There he is! He _did_ come! We're gonna go home!"

The ranger returned outside his office. "Can I help you, folks?" He asked professionally.

"Yes, sir. My son believes he left his toys here yesterday by accident. We were hoping maybe you've seen them?" Andy's mom spoke.

"What do they look like?"

"One's a cowboy," Andy answered. "And a horse, and..."

"And a cowgirl with a Buzz Lightyear?" The ranger finished.

"Yes!" Andy's eyes lit up expectantly.

"Would these by any chance be what you're looking for?" The ranger pointed to the basket.

"Woody! Buzz!" Andy ran to his beloved toys and gathered all four of them up in his arms, holding them close. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye basked in the love. Their kid _did_ come back for them!

 **At Andy's House**

The toys were laughing heartily, trying to play **Twister**. Rex had just swamped Potato Head, which filled the room with laughter. Then they heard Andy coming, so they scattered and hid. Andy burst into his room excitedly and set down his backpack. "I'll be right back, guys!" He cried, then ran back down the stairs.

Buzz unzipped the backpack. "Aw, home," Jessie sighed, as if she was taking in the aroma of a sweet, delicious fragrance.

"Hey, everyone, they're back! They're back!" Slinky blurted joyfully and the toys came running out. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye were greeted and swarmed with happy faces, hugs, slaps, and cheers for their return. "You're alive!" Slinky yelled, as he circled them with his spring.

"So glad you're back," Mitsy cheered as she stood between Woody and Jessie, swinging around them happily.

"Woody, you're all safe," Bo said softly, staring at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled warmly.

"We thought you got eaten up!" Rex shrieked as he bounced around them in a circle.

"Oh, you all look like you've been dragged through the mud," Mrs. Potato Head declared with concern.

"We have," Buzz said. "And then some. But enough of that. It's just such a relief to be back."

"Yes, back where we belong," Woody agreed.

"We were so worried," Wheezy said.

"We surely were," Mitsy added.

"We kept hoping you were all right," Slinky said.

"Glad to see that everything's okay," Bo Peep said.

"Everything's _great!"_ Jessie exclaimed as threw her hat up in the air. Then she waved her fingers in a sentence.

"I agree," Mitsy smiled in comprehension, understanding the sign language.

"What was that?" Hamm asked.

"M mm. There's no place like home," Jessie declared, signing as she said it.

"You said it, cowgirl," Woody said passionately. "Well, we have a lot of stories to tell from our adventures..."

"Here we go," Hamm sighed, uninterested.

"But I think we'll save it for later."

"Andy's coming!" Rex screamed. Everyone froze. Andy burst into his room.

"Come on, guys," he cheered, as he grabbed up Woody and Buzz and ran through the room with them, sailing through the air. When he couldn't see, they smiled at each other. Oh, it was good to be home again!

 **I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
